


A Perfect Night

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Slime, Tentacles, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A symbiote converts a mortal man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Night

I panted softly, sweat slowly dripping from my body. I managed to look up, after a moment, my eyes focusing on the creature that had been chasing me with a glare. He was fast. I thought I'd managed to lose him, twisting through the streets as I had, but when I eventually stopped I simply found him standing behind me. There was a little smirk on his face, and it sent chills through my body.  
  
"Are you done?" The monster's voice came out in a low hiss, tinged with amusement at my attempts to flee. All I could do was glare harder in the hopes that my gaze alone would defend me - alas, however, that was not to be.  
  
A dark chuckle, and I heard a wet, squelching sort of sound from the monster's back. I didn't need to see it to imagine the skin peeling itself apart. Black ooze dripped onto the ground as half a dozen lashing tentacles appear. Their movement was almost hypnotic. My eyes widened further in alarm, and I turned, gathering what little strength I had left to run.  
  
Too late, unfortunately. Tentacles whipped out towards me even as I took my first step. I stumbled as the first one wrapped around an ankle, then let out a small gasp when a second one caught me around the waist before I could fall. I had to hide a small smile at that - even roleplaying, Xeraan refused to see me truly hurt.  
  
Back into character. I snarled at the monster even as his tentacles lifted me effortlessly up into the air, using what little strength I had to fight their hold. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Can't you guess?" Xeraan gave me an easy smile, the look somehow still menacing. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, sliding carefully down his lean, muscled chest and stomach -  
  
I averted my eyes, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. What the hell? It was almost like the monster was putting on a show for me. A small, dark part of me liked it, urged me to keep looking. I resisted at first, but curiosity overcame my reluctance soon enough. I regretted the decision almost immediately.  
  
The monster had used his tongue to tease out a large, rigid cock. It seemed to ooze the same sort of slime his tentacles did - perhaps a little thicker, but it was hard to tell. I watched in morbid fascination as the long tongue coiled around his own shaft, teasing, drawing out more of that ooze...  
  
And before I realised what was happening, he'd looked up, a vicious smirk on his face. Xeraan forced his lips against mine, his tongue easily invading my mouth, filling it with the taste of what I could only presume was his own precum - strong, musky, undeniably monstrous in nature.  
  
Horror filled my expression. My struggles renewed, but nothing I did let me escape - and the more the monster's taste flooded into my system, the more a certain warmth began to take over. I felt my body flush with arousal before I was quite aware of it. By the time the monster pulled away, I was hard, leaking, my erection straining against my pants.  
  
I panted desperately, though in anger or desire I wasn't entirely sure anymore. I knew what I should be feeling - knew that I should put my all into escaping, that I should be angry or terrified at the prospect of getting violated by this creature, and yet...  
  
There was something in the slime. There had to be.  
  
"Let me go," I demanded in what I hoped was a commanding voice. The monster laughed, a strange, eerie sound – yet there was a strange sort of familiarity to it, made all the more strange by the fact that I'd never heard the sound before. A set of claws groped shamelessly at the package outlined in my pants, drawing a gasp and an involuntary jerk of the hips from my traitorous body.  
  
“Why?” the monster questioned, amused. His claws teased the fabric of my pants, easily tearing them open. I flushed deeply as my erection popped out, let out a strangled groan when that same set of claws gently grasped my shaft, giving it a teasing stroke. I heard more than I saw the smirk on Xeraan's face. “You seem to be enjoying yourself...”  
  
“Like hell,” I snapped, growling in spite of the building pleasure. The monster didn't seem to care about my protests or reluctance - in fact, he almost seemed to savor it, letting out a low chuckle at my response.  
  
"Well, I suppose we'll have to change that, then." The tone was amused, but carried just enough of an undertone of danger that I glanced sharply up at the monster - just in time to see him bring a thick, oozing tentacle towards my mouth. I tried to keep it closed against the intrusion, but to no avail – the monster's limbs had an absurd amount of strength, and the scent of the musk it carried had me opening my mouth almost involuntarily. It just smelled so good...  
  
I barely registered the monster's whispers, so focused I was on the taste in my mouth and the slime slowly oozing down my throat. It spread a dark warmth through my body, and though I rejected it and fought as hard as I could, there was a darker self within me that welcomed it – embraced the pleasure and corruption it symbolised.   
  
“You'll be begging before long.” The voice was amused, distant. I could hear it, but couldn't quite process the words – couldn't quite bring myself to care, even. The moment overwhelmed me, so much so that I didn't realise the second tentacle sneaking towards my exposed ass, nor the way I pushed my body back against it and let out a moan around Xeraan's tentacle when it began to tease my entrance. “Begging, eager, never satisfied...”  
  
He was whispering against my ear. I didn't realise it at the time; I didn't have the energy to focus on it, merely feeling the hot breaths against my cheek. “You want that, don't you?”   
  
I didn't answer. I wasn't even sure if I had heard the monster speak, or if I'd simply imagined them. I was so focused on the physicality of the moment, on the tentacles keeping my hands bound in place and the way their slick texture slid across my wrists, on the way my cock ached and throbbed, exposed to the chilling air. A tiny rivulet of precum flowed from the tip of my cock. More than I could usually produce, tainted a faint gray... not that I noticed.  
  
I could see in the monster's smirk that he knew how much his slime was affecting me. My hips were pushing back into his tentacles, my body aching to be filled. I tried to fight, I really did, but it felt so good, and there was so little I could do to fight anyway... Perhaps it would be better to give in and enjoy the moment.  
  
No sooner did I think this than the tentacle that had been tentatively circling my entrance suddenly forced its way in, stretching my passage open in an instant. I bit out a curse at the initial searing pain – but it quickly faded away as that black slime oozed into me, my muscles automatically relaxing to let myself be invaded, violated. As it began to thrust into me, excess slime began to flow down my legs, sending a familiar warmth through my body. I would have bitten out a curse if it hadn't felt so good, if a part of me hadn't welcomed it so desperately.   
  
“Let me go,” I whispered, but I wasn't sure that I meant it this time. It felt so good. I wanted more. I didn't need more, at least not yet, but my head filled itself with dozens of images. I saw myself being kept in the monster's cave, used for sex whenever he felt like it, pumped full of his slime and slowly corrupted into a monster myself. I saw myself eagerly lapping away at his cock whenever given the permission, being filled with his cum – soaked with it, even, as it spilled out of my lips and down my body. He'd have so much, I thought; enough to satisfy all of my needs...  
  
I was so distracted by my thoughts and fantasies that I didn't realise at first that Xeraan had released me. I fell onto the ground on all fours, the tentacles in my mouth and ass slowly retracting. My ass was still slightly stretched, loosened, black slime slowly dripping out. I looked for all the world like a well-violated slut, panting and aroused.   
  
I look up, and Xeraan simply gave me a look. There was a self-confident grin in his features. He leaned casually back against the wall of the alley, a clawed hand languidly stroking his aching cock, tentacles waving in the air behind him. Yet he made no attempt to capture me, take me back. I stared for a moment, disbelieving.   
  
“You wanted to get away, didn't you?” Xeraan tilted his head. “Go, then.”  
  
I blink. Gathered myself. Then I ran.  
  
Stumbled would have been a more accurate term, really, as desperately aroused as I still was. I managed to make a decent distance away from the monster, I think, turning around a corner in the alley before I collapsed to the ground, panting softly. It wasn't from exhaustion. There was an entirely different feeling coursing through my veins, a burning need that hadn't been there before...  
  
I sat on the ground, heedless of my surroundings or what was around me, and grabbed my cock. The pleasure that shot up my spine was electrifying. Just one climax, I promised myself – I just needed to purge the slime in my body, give myself the release the monster had made me need. I groaned, my entire body shivering as I ran a thumb over the head of my dick, my hips thrusting up into my hand.  
  
It wasn't long before my hand was coated with precum, and still it wasn't enough. I needed something more to cum. Something I hadn't had enough of, something I'd been introduced to recently and now craved. I grunted softly as my fingers found my anus, my legs automatically spreading to accomodate myself. I pushed in, letting out a soft moan as it slid easily into the slime-filled passage. It stretched so much more easily than it used to, gave me a feeling of being fulfilled...  
  
I was panting hard, now, my three fingers thrusting quickly in and out into my loosened passage, other hand fervently stroking my cock, desperate for a climax. It built quickly now that I realised what was missing, a rising ecstasy that filled me even as I writhed against the wall and floor of the alley, and before I knew it I was cumming, gasping. Spurt after spurt of gray seed burst from my cock, far more than the usual amount, coating my face and chest. It was a little thicker than normal, a little more like a certain monster's slime...  
  
Without thinking, I darted my tongue out of my mouth and licked the liquid, letting out a small moan at the taste. It was similar to the monster's, now, and looking more carefully I saw a faint black in my veins. It should have horrified me, perhaps, but for the moment it only made me harder than ever.   
  
It was then, perhaps, that I realised that masturbation on its own wouldn't get me anywhere. It wasn't what I wanted, wasn't what I needed. I could go again and again and again, end up soaked in my own cum panting needily in the alley, and I would never be sated. I needed something else. Someone else.   
  
I staggered to my feet, making my way back down the alley to where I knew the monster would still be. It was an instinct, almost. There was no logical way I could be certain, but I somehow knew he would be there, still leaning against the wall, tongue rolling out of his mouth and heated breaths escaping as he slowly stroked his cock...  
  
There he was, exactly as I pictured. The monster turned his head towards me, a smirk curling its way onto his lips when he heard the sound of my steps. “Back so soon?”  
  
I didn't deign him with a response, instead crawling over on my hands and knees, my ass proudly displayed for the monster to see. I could sense his interest and intrigue, but ignored it for the moment. I leaned up, nuzzled against the leaking cock, pushing Xeraan's hand away for the moment. He didn't resist, presumably interested in what I was planning to do.  
  
I took a deep breath, letting the monster's intoxicating smell fog my brain even further. I no longer cared that I hadn't initially wanted this to happen. I wanted it now, and that was all that mattered. I would do whatever it took to convince the monster to keep going, to take me and violate me and continue my corruption until all that I was belonged to him.   
  
Precum streamed down his ridged shaft, staining my face. I loved the feeling of the warm liquid tingling on my skin, of having my face marked by his fluids. My tongue drooled out of my mouth, twice as long as it usually was. I didn't notice in my eagerness to keep things going. My lips wrapped around the monster's cock, slowly massaging the shaft as I took it deeper and deeper into my mouth, corrupting slime leaking freely from the throbbing dick and into my mouth.  
  
I only encouraged him. My new tongue, slightly thicker and definitely longer, coiled around the shaft and dragged along its entire length, savouring the monster's taste. My eyes closed in bliss even as I began to bob my head up and down Xeraan's cock, one hand finding its way to my cock and starting to feverishly stroke along its length. It turned me on so much to be serving my master. It was what I wanted, what I needed, what was _right_.  
  
Xeraan grabbed me by the shoulders, then, throwing me back against the ground, steadying me just enough that I didn't graze my knees on the concrete below. “Enough of this,” he growled, and this time his voice sent shivers of arousal through my body. I moaned at the sensation, spreading my legs a little wider, knowing exactly what he wanted.   
  
The monster shoved his cock into me in one quick movement. I'd been stretched from before, and I was grateful for the fact – the sudden thrust was relatively painless. In fact, it felt good to have my passage stretched wide open again, enough that I gasped and let out a small moan – and Xeraan took advantage of the opportunity immediately, of course, a tentacle quickly shoving its way into my mouth. This time, I took it in eagerly, sucking and licking away at it as though the monster could feel pleasure. Judging by the heated breaths from him as he pounded into me, perhaps he could.  
  
And each and every thrust felt so damn good – I felt each and every ridge inside my ass, as though the slime enhanced the sensitivity of the nerves. Xeraan would grind into me and it would be enough to make me cry out as pleasure overwhelmed me, a spurt of cum escaping from my cock and leaking onto the pavement below. Each time, it was a little darker in color, a little more viscous.   
  
The changes spread with each thrust and each drop of slime that I swallowed. My musculature expanded, slowly becoming more refined even as my skin darkened. The change was gradual, almost euphoric in nature, but the more I accepted the monster's slime and cock, the faster the change progressed. I didn't notice when the remnants of my shirt tore off under my growing body, falling in ragged pieces to the ground.   
  
A thrust – deep, and I could almost swear Xeraan had made his cock longer for this thrust, a little thicker. I was being stretched almost more than I could bear, and still I felt more pleasure than pain, more desire than fear. I wanted more.  
  
Perhaps the monster sensed the need in some way, but he followed up by adding a second tentacle to my mouth. I moaned in response, my mouth elongating into a bit of a snout to accomodate the two tentacles, the shape of my skull changing and little bits of plating appearing along my face. I didn't notice, nor would I have cared if I had. It felt too good to care.  
  
“You are... good prey...” Xeraan hissed, and I hissed back with pleasure without quite thinking about what I was doing. I pressed my ass back against my master, grinding it back against him and loving the way he groaned in response, and the changes to my body sped up as I allowed myself to sink further into the debauchery.   
  
“I am... _your_ prey,” I groaned out after a moment, and I heard what I thought was a pleased gowl in response. A good, hard thrust and I forgot all about it, the muscles in my passage squeezing tight around the invading cock, every thrust filling me with desire and elation...  
  
Xeraan was speeding up, now, low growls escaping from his lips as he began to put more effort into fucking and dominating me. I spread my legs and braced myself against the floor, bearing each impact in a strange mixture of pride and pleasure, one hand reaching down to stroke myself.   
  
It barely took a touch before I came again, my cum now thick and black like the slime that oozed from the monster's tentacles. I moaned at the thought, knowing that I was becoming like him, and the thought itself almost made me cum again. I did, when Xeraan snarled and slammed hard into my aching, needy passage, hitting a sweet spot that caused a dark pleasure to consume me. For a brief moment, I saw nothing, too busy reveling in the sensation of being so utterly filled. Even the dull ache, I found, I was almost proud of - it was a sign of how thoroughly I had been abused and marked, a symbol of my submission.   
  
Xeraan pulled out, then, my ass still leaking and open, black slime dripping from the abused hole – but he wasn't done, or even close to it. He groaned softly as he stroked his cock once, twice, three times. Thick ropes of cum burst of it to land on my exposed ass, some missing and striking my back instead.  
  
This time, instead of merely staying on my skin, they soaked in – completing my transformation. Plating manifested around my knees and elbows, my skull changed as a hard chitin formed around my eyes – I looked for all the world like a draconic version of the monster that had changed me.   
  
A low growl escaped my lips as my form was completed - but the change itself wasn't done, I could tell. There was more to come, small changes in mind and body, little things that would allow me to truly be the monster's pet. The thought made me drool, a long, thick tongue hanging out of my mouth. I licked along my lips in anticipation.  
  
I got up carefully, ignoring my aching ass and the remnants of oozing cum dripping down my thighs. For whatever reason, the liquid around my passage hadn't been absorbed, leaving my asshole an oozing, leaking mess, loosened by the monster's repeated violation. I was proud of it, in a strange sense of the word - what need did I have for the human emotion of shame? Pleasure, for myself and my master, giving him energy when he needed it... that was my priority, now.  
  
I take a moment, sliding my new mouth along Xeraan's still aching cock. He was still hard, still horny, and it was my duty now to sate his hunger. An eager tongue slipped out, wrapping around the base of his shaft, drawing any bit of slime I could into my mouth. It fed the corruption and darkness brewing within me, and I couldn't love it more for that fact.  
  
I heard a soft, pleased growl as my new tongue wrapped fully around the monster's cock and I drew it into the warm cavern of my mouth - then strong claws gripped me by my horns, forcing his entire length deep into my throat.  
  
I moaned. I felt my master's pleasure almost as though it were my own. I reached out to grab my cock, now achingly hard, stroking fervently as streams of sticky precum made my hand an utter mess. My throat constricted around the invading length in a bid to offer more pleasure - and the swallows weren't even false. Not really, with the way I swallowed every drop of slime that oozed from his dick.  
  
I heard a loud hiss of pleasure. The monster was freely thrusting into my maw, now, using my horns as his leverage. A dull need ride up within me, quickly growing stronger than the rest - the need to make my master cum, to swallow every drop he had.  
  
I reached up - I had claws, now, though I found I wasn't particularly surprised by the fact - and forced one into the monster's tight bubble butt, the normally sharp digit quickly dulling itself to avoid hurting Xeraan. The monster in question tensed up, giving me a warning snarl, right until my finger pressed up against his prostate. The snarl became strangled, then a muted, accepting rumble.  
  
I would have smirked if he hadn't chosen that moment to force his cock even deeper down my throat - and perhaps it was my imagination, but it seemed as though he had made it just a little thicker and longer, his own form of revenge for my boldness. I didn't mind. It gave me more to play with.  
  
I sucked and slurped, bobbing my head up and down on his throbbing cock as he lost the strength to keep thrusting, lost in the haze of pleasure that I gave him. I felt the way his body slowly tightened and tensed under my touch, sensed the building pleasure in the monster's body...  
  
And I pulled off, giving the monster's cock a long, eager lick from base to tip. That final bit of stimulation pushed Xeraan over the edge, the monster letting out a roar of pleasure, his hands gripping almost painfully tight around my horns as he came. It was almost a torrent of cum, this time, my claws jerking in and out of his tight little ass, pushing him further and further...  
  
Monstrous seed flooded my mouth, musky and salty in all the right ways. If my body hadn't been so thoroughly changed and corrupted, I might have choked on the thick, sticky fluid - but as it was I merely swallowed eagerly. I could feel it pouring into my veins, changing the structure of my mind in subtle ways. I was still myself in every way that mattered, but my priorities had changed, and there was one thing I wanted more than anything.  
  
Xeraan finally released my horns, panting and breathing heavily, leaning back against the wall and giving me a tired smirk. I could almost sense what he saw - a naked dragon made in his own likeness, large and monstrous, no longer even remotely human. Between my legs, a thick black cock throbbed, spilling cum every few moments as arousal coursed through my system. Slime and cum marked both my face and body. I looked for all the world like I had been taken, violated, and owned, and had loved every second of it - and I supposed that description was as true as any.  
  
I watch my master for a moment. He was sated, I knew, would need a bit of time to recover from having changed my body so completely - but my own needs hadn't been entirely met. Not yet. I let out a low, pitiful whine, rocking back to lay on the ground, spreading my legs open to show off my ass and cock. I stroked myself slowly, letting out a soft moan as I did so.  
  
There was a strange, splitting sensation down my back, then - and tentacles just like my master's emerged from them, writhing about in the air. I tried to reach for them, but found I had no control. They operated on my desires, but not my thoughts, and right now I was achingly horny and desperate to be filled; it was the reason my master had made me, after all.  
  
That was all it took. Two thick, slimy tentacles made their way to my toned, round butt, easily stretching the already-abused entrance. The cum and slime in it made for a perfect lube, and I moaned immediately as I slipped into myself. My grip on my cock faltered as I basked in the pleasure of the moment - but it quickly changed, sped up, my hips unconsciously thrusting desperately into my hands. The two tentacles alternated thrusting in and out of my ass so there was never an instant where my prostate wasn't being stimulated, pressed against...  
  
I came again, and by then I was feeling the ache in my cock, the pressure that told me I was pushing it too far. But I wanted more, wanted so much it was almost painful. Splatters of my own seed decorated my face and chest, pooling slightly in the contours of my muscles, and god but I needed more...  
  
Xeraan was looking at me with interest, I saw. My master, the monster who had turned me into another one of his kind. Could I thank him in some way? I needed pleasure, and he was weak, now; I could easily take what I wanted from him and he could not resist. It would be my own form of thanks, a way of showing my appreciation for his transformation and corruption.  
  
A dark grin curled up on my maw, my tongue drooling out in anticipation. I was hardly prey anymore, was I? I was stronger, now, more powerful than I had ever been before. Xeraan might have been my master, but he was weakened, and I could easily take what I wanted and needed from him. It wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy it himself.  
  
Xeraan let out something between a gasp and a snarl when my new tentacles whipped out at an absurd speed, ensnaring him around the wrists and ankles, quickly pulling him down to his hands and knees - though I was, of course, careful that he wouldn't be hurt in the process. There was an angry growl, words I didn't care to hear. "What do you think you're-"  
  
Barely a thought, and a thick tentacle stuffed itself into his mouth. Much better, I thought, a small smirk curling around my maw. I heard the muffled hissing, felt the way Xeraan's body twisted and struggled against me - but he was weak now, and I was in control. I could do whatever I wanted with my master.   
  
The thought sent shivers through my body and straight to my cock.  
  
I bring my clawed hands up to the globes of the monster's butt, briefly massaging the taut skin before spreading them apart. They revealed a tight asshole - it hadn't suffered in the least from my fingers' previous exploration.   
  
Good.   
  
My tongue lapped up the crack of the monster's ass. The sudden gasp, the way he stopped struggling for a moment and had to withhold a moan, the way his cock surged back into arousal - all of it only served to encourage me. I let out a low moan of my own, humming against Xeraan's entrance, my tongue carrying the sounds to vibrate against the monster...  
  
...and was it just me, or was Xeraan pushing back against me, now?   
  
The monster's back was arched. His struggled had ceased, replaced with low moans as my tongue swept up and down his entrance. His legs spread themselves wider without any prompting, and his cock leaked precum onto the ground.  
  
I grin.   
  
"Has the master become the prey?" I questioned in a low rumble, running a single claw down the arch of the monster's back. My voice was surprisingly deep, now, and I could feel more than I saw the way Xeraan's body shook at the question. It wasn't fear. It was arousal, pure and simple, a primal _need_ that grew within him, that was almost instinctual to him.   
  
Still, he fought. A low growl escaped from the monster's throat, and I let out a quiet chuckle. The tip of my tongue teased his entrance, circling the sensitive skin – and the growl abruptly cut off, choked into a moan. I felt him swallow more of the slime from my tentacles as he gasped out his pleasure, and a shudder rippled through my body at the feeling. A connection was being forged between us, the more of my slime the monster swallowed. Was that how he had felt when he'd done the same to me?  
  
It didn't matter, I figured. My snout nosed into the monster's crack, tongue slipping easily into Xeraan's passage. How my master reacted! His entire body jerked at the intrusion, his ass clenched tight around my tongue, heaving, heated breaths escaping from his body as he tried to withhold his moans.  
  
I wasn't done in the least, of course. My tongue slithered in, deeper and deeper, squirming its way into his passage. It was utterly clean, I marveled; a product of symbiotic physiology, no doubt. It tasted of musk and darkness and ooze, of Xeraan, of the monster that had given me my new form... of my master.  
  
And I was eager to please.  
  
That thought triggered something within me, an ability to control my body that I didn't know I had – and suddenly the thick tongue that had driven its way deep into the monster split itself into two. I could control both ends independently, I felt, and I took full advantage immediately. One tongue pressed insistently against the monster's prostate, squirming and undulating; the other coiled and twisted around the first, creating a no doubt unique sensation. I could almost feel it myself, through the connection forged between us – a feeling of being utterly filled, of a strange, indescribable pleasure and desire, of waves and waves of pleasure that only seemed to rise with every twist of the body.  
  
Xeraan was pressing back against me now, and I realised in the brief span of time in which I'd focused solely on rimming the monster that he'd let go of his reluctance. He was moaning freely, now. There was no shame in his voice, no reluctance. There was lust, desire, and a growing desperation.   
  
I pulled my tongue back into my mouth, making the movement slow, almost sensual in nature. Xeraan clawed at the ground in response, his body shaking from the pleasure. I sensed how much he ached for released, could see how much he was straining against the tentacles restraining him so he could reach down to his cock and give it a few quick strokes...   
  
I denied him that pleasure with a devilish smirk, forcibly holding the monster's arms in place. Instead, my new tongue slipped once again out over sharp, elongated teeth, going around his hips to wrap gently around the base of his length.  
  
The monster jerked and strained against me, desperate for more contact. I'd kept it light enough that he couldn't cum from my tongue alone. He wanted to, I could tell; was desperate for just that extra bit of contact – but I denied the monster with a grin. He wasn't going to cum until I'd had my pleasure.  
  
My cock still ached from all the times I'd climaxed before, but I no longer cared; I wanted to establish my dominance, mark my master the same way he'd marked me. I grabbed on to his shoulders and thrust, a growl of pleasure escaping me as the tight warmth wrapped around my dick.   
  
The monster let out a gasp as he was stretched wide to make way for my cock – and yet I knew somehow that he hadn't felt a hint of pain, that the thrust had brought only a shuddering pleasure to bear through his body. I leaned into Xeraan, slamming myself deep into the monster, moving into a steady rhythm as I pounded in and out – hard enough that he began to climax in a slow burn, his cock dribbling his seed with each thrust.   
  
I hadn't even touched his cock properly. I smirked, loving the squirming, needy monster underneath me.   
  
And god but it felt good to have his ass around my cock. Each and every thrust brought me closer and closer to the edge, and still I found it wasn't enough. It was frustrating, in a way – I'd climaxed so many times in a single night, my cock ached from all the stimulation, and still I needed something more.  
  
I let out a low growl, a small part of me marveling at my strength as I lifted Xeraan up bodily. My muscles bulged as I did so, my tentacles only aiding slightly in the movement. Then I twisted him around so that the monster was facing me. It allowed me to see the desperation in his features with my own senses, to see the way his tongue drooled out of his mouth as he panted with arousal, feel his cock pressing against my stomach with each thrust...  
  
I pushed the monster against the wall and began to fuck him anew, my lust only heightened by Xeraan's clear need. Our relationship was almost symbiotic, now; he'd fed on me enough that sex with him fueled me just as it did him. My maw met his lips in a fierce kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. It was an easy victory for me. The monster was distracted every time my cock speared into him, every time I grinded my hips into his prostate. A mixture of precum and slime oozed from his cock in steady fragments.  
  
My tongue slipped from the kiss and down to his cock, easily scooping up Xeraan's cum. I resumed the kiss almost immediately, slipping his own taste back to him – and how the monster moaned! I smirked, feeling my own climax build in a steadily growing pleasure. It almost hurt, but I knew this was it. This was what I needed, what would fulfil me, to claim my master just as he had claimed me...  
  
I jerked my hip against the other monster's in one final, powerful thrust, letting out a roar at the same time – and my cock thickened, actually growing inside the monster's ass and stretching it further, somehow conforming to Xeraan in the perfect way so that each and every thrust would stimulate him as much as possible. The final transformation came with an intense burst of pleasure, so much so that I lost my grip, my entire body shuddering in the throes of my orgasm. I marked Xeraan in that moment, my seed erupting from my cock and filling his passage, leaking out the sides to drip down my thighs...  
  
The intensity of my orgasm seemed to transfer over to Xeraan. I could feel his body quivering in my arms, a low hiss of pleasure, then transitioning into a simple, loud moan. The slow trickle of cum turned into a burst of seed as the monster gasped, and the thick fluid quickly coated both of our chests.  
  
For a moment, the alleyway was silent save for the heavy panting on both my part and Xeraan's. I regretfully allowed by cock to slip out of the monster's ass, though it's still very evidently loosened, and I gave my lover a quick nuzzle, holding him close against my body.   
  
“I think that was a little more intense than either of us was expecting,” I manage to say, letting out a little laugh. Xeraan simply hissed in response, a pleased smile on his expression. His hands wrapped around my neck and I lean in for a kiss, holding him close.   
  
Talk about a perfect night.


End file.
